Traditionally, drip line irrigation uses pipes to irrigate by dripping water or other fluids slowly from pipe lines using one or more irrigation drippers. Pulse irrigation is a method applied in drip irrigation systems which performs irrigation for short periods of time, typically not longer than a few minutes each, over multiple times throughout the day, e.g. 10 to 40 times a day. A crucial requirement of pulse irrigation is that the system remains full between consecutive irrigation cycles, as the relatively short bursts of irrigation make it prohibitive to wait for the system to get refilled again. At the end of an irrigation cycle the water found in the system may flow in different directions. The flow direction is affected mainly by the topography of the terrain, and to a lesser extent by other factors, such as the type of the drippers and their condition, the length of the laterals, the character and direction of the slope, the time period between one irrigation cycle to another, and so on. In terrains of large area or steep slopes, water may flow out of the system and drain to lower parts of the plot, resulting in damage to plants in the flooded area and impairment of irrigation uniformity due to suspension in water arrival to some of the drippers during refilling.